This invention relates to a method of assembling cable-type tire chains and the like, and apparatus for use therein.
Cable-type tire chains, for use on vehicle tires to improve traction in poor weather conditions, such as ice or snow, are well known. Such chains may comprise spaced parallel side members, commonly of cable or like elongate flexible material, and cross-members generally of metal cable, which carry traction sleeves and which are connected between the side members. In use, the chain is secured over a tire with the side members extending circumferentially around the opposite side walls of the tire, the cross members extending over and across the tire tread and with the opposite ends of the side members being connected together so that the chain securely embraces the tire.
In order to secure the cross-members to the side members, use may, for example, be made of hooks or the like, which may be crimped or otherwise secured on the ends of the cross-members, and such hooks may, for example, each have a bent-over section for crimping to a side member (see, for example, co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 071,495 to Dwinell, filed Aug. 31, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,954 and commonly assigned herewith). It is convenient in the manufacture of a cable chain, first, to fully assemble the individual cross-members including securing the hooks thereto, and then to crimp each hook to the respective side member in a pressing operation using suitable pressing dies. The present invention is directed inter alia towards providing a method of assembling tire chain cross-members to the respective side members and apparatus for use in performing the method.